birthday secrets
by Lanessa29
Summary: getting intimate while your friends are in the house isn't really good idea


_Title: birthday secrets_

_rating: M_

_series: Free!_

_pairing: RinHaru_

_summary: getting intimate while your friends are in the house isn't really good idea_

_I don't own Free! but I own this plotless thing._

_It was supposed to be a fluff _=_=

* * *

-Rin-

-What-

-Be quiet-

-Fuck you, I know that- it wasn't a good idea.

It was a totally bad idea.

Rin, after spending four years alone in Australia stopped celebrating his own birthday. For him it was a normal day, just like every other. Back then, he received only birthday cards from his mother and Gou and Rin decided he don't see a point in celebrating his birthday alone, without his friends. And today, when Haruka called him if he had time to come home, Rin didn't even expected anyone to remeber what event today was. Without his mother's early call to wish him happy birthday he wouldn't even remenber himself. When he came to his boyfriend's house, there was nothing suspicous. Everything looked just like always. They had only few minutes to prepare a living room for a party, as Haruka took Rin to his room and told him to change into clothes he gave him.

Surprising the birthday boy by waiting for him in decorated room with gifts, snacks and a strawberry cake, boys started the party.

How did Rin ended with Haruka in a latter's bed, nobody knows. Especially when Makoto, Nagisa and Rei where still downstairs, preparing a room for sleepover.

-Rin, hurry- Haruka mewled in his boyfriend's ear as Rin stroked his half-hard member

-We can't go all the way now, not with them downstairs- Rin sucked at milky white skin on Haru's hip, biting and marking as his. He wanted to mark Haru's upper body too, but then everyone would see and ask weird questions. Matsuoka heard the other boy whimper in protest. There's no point in making him arousal if he won't help him get rid of it.

-And you told me to be quiet- Rin smirked, Haru's cock twitching in his hand at the feeling of warm breath on sensitive skin. Faint moan escaped younger boy's mouth, being muffled by Rin's hand as they heard someone's steps near the door. Both tried not to make any sound, knowing perfectly it wouldn't be really good being discovered by their friends durning the act.

-R-rin...- Haru's voice came to redhead ears few moments later, when Haruka decided it was safe to speak. He rolled his hips into Rin's hand, waiting for it to move.

-I'll do you now, but not all the way-

-Why...-

-They may hear us. Don't know about you, but I don't feel like the idea- Rin leaned and licked the tip of his boyfriend's aroused member. High-pitched moan probably would escape Haruka's mouth if he wouldn't have a pillow next to him to muffle all sounds. Boy bite the fabric, his eyes teary as Rin sucked the head of his cock, taking it in his hot, wet mouth.

-R-_rin...-_ trying to hold his voice as quiet as he could, Haruka watched as Rin's fingers wrapped around his own cock, pleasuring himself as he kept deep-throathing Haru. Muffled groan vibrated in his troat making Haru shiver, because, God, it felt _so good_. Both tried to keep their sanity at least at minimum, both needed each other badly, but they have to think as straight as they could in a heat of the moment.

-_haaaa...hgnn-_ through his own moan Haruka didn't hear bottle being uncapped and a substance being squeezed onto Rin's fingers. The boy waited a moment for lube to warm a little and next Haruka could feel slick fingers plunged into his hole. Not giving him time to adjust to the feeling, Rin started to move his fingers in and out tight hole, his mouth still caresing his boyfriend's member.

-Making you come faster, babe- came response before Haruka managed to use his voice for other sound than whimpers and moans. Prostate was quickly found and now it took Haruka all self-control he has left not to cry in pleasure as Rin massaged his sweet spot.

-Rinnn _aahhh-_

_-_Rin? Are you there?- holy fuck. Bad timing, Makoto! Rin's mouth left Haru's cock with a _poop, _howeverhis fingers never leaving his hole.

_-_Yeah, I'm taking blankets- Makoto was probably still standing on a stairs, since his voice was raised for Rin to hear.

-Let me help you!- fuck this guy and fuck his kindness.

-No need to, better watch out for Nagisa- Rin felt his body covering with cold sweat.

-Maybe you're right... Anyway, do you know where Haru is?-

-In the bathroom, he wanted to take a shower. I'll take him with me once I'll find all blankets-

-Okay!- came happy response and Makoto returned to Nagisa and Rei, by his paniced voice both knew with their Mama's one minute absence Nagisa managed to destroy something.

-Damn that guy. Good think he hasn't come in- Rin grumbled, his attention back at beautiful body beneath his.

-Guess we have to hurry- Haruka wanted to ask what Rin planned to do. His words were lost in a cry of pleasure and pain, muffled by Rin's lips. It seems having to hurry mean for Rin the same as fuck his boyfriend's ass _hard_. He entered Haru's tight asshole in one swift move, almost immediately buliding fast pace, his balls slapping against younger boy's buttocks.

-_**Mmmnn... hgnn**_- Haruka moaned into the hot kiss as Rin's pulsing lenght keep hitting his sweet spot at perfect angle. Redhead himself let a small groan left his mouth, thrusting into a heat, his tongue making it's way into Haru's mouth.

Rin keep kissing Haruka, not letting a single moan left his sweet lips. Now he wouldn't even care if someone walk in. He has one goal, that is fuck his cute boyfriend senselessly, till it'll be too much for both to take. Swallowing his own name leaving Haruka's mouth as he came, his cum over their stomachs. His insides tightening around Rin, making his moves almost unbearable good. He spilled his own load deep inside his boyfriend, who whined at the feeling of being so full. Rin thrusted few more times, milking himself dry. Trying to catch a breath, Rin withdraws his softening cock and watch his cum leaking lazily out of streched hole.

-It's all messy. And I'm sticking- Haru complained, making Rin laugh.

-Sorry, but you asked for it. Come on, we'll take a shower- Rin helped Haruka sit, cum still leaks out onto bedsheets.

-Shit, it'll take a while. Guess I have to carry you to the bathroom- Rin pulled his own boxers on and handed Haru his.

-It'll get dirty-

-You want to go out naked?-

-No-

-So don't complaing, I'll take another one for you-

Hopefully, no one will ask what took them so long.


End file.
